The UMDNJ/Rutgers University CounterACT Research Center of Excellence has established a multidisciplinary Training and Education Core directed at undergraduate, graduate, and postdoctoral educational programs as well as health care providers at Rutgers University School of Pharmacy, the School's of Public Health at UMDNJ and New York Medical College, UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School, the UMDNJ-Cancer Institute of New Jersey, and the Health Sciences Program at Lehigh University. Acfivifies in the Core have been highly successful over the last grant period and have included seminars, symposia, distance education programs and directed laboratory modules. Highlights over the last grant period: a). Over 60 undergraduates have taken our CounterACT sponsored Freshman seminar series